


Larry on jetskis

by imaginarybarista



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry is Clueless, M/M, beach, fluffy fluff fluff, it helps that harry is hot too, jetski prompt, louis is a hot instructor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarybarista/pseuds/imaginarybarista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is clueless and hires Louis as a Jet Ski instructor. Mutual attraction ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry on jetskis

**Author's Note:**

> filled for a prompt from cocoalou: "I think I’d love to see an au with louis as the hot jet ski instructor whose teaching a clueless and clumsy harry about how to correctly accelerate and steer on a jet ski and all the while louis can’t help but admire the strong arms of harry and how he’s trying so hard that he bites his cute little pink lips. And from where harry is between louis’ legs on the jet ski, louis might accidentally scoot a little closer so that he’s plastered against harry’s strong back and maybe he’ll move his hand over harry’s on the handle of the jet ski in order to “help him learn”…..not for any other reason…."

Louis Tomlinson was about to have a fantastic day at work. He knew this because as he approached the small building a few hundred meters up from the shoreline (the building he had dreams of buying... someday), he spotted a rather handsome back, belonging to a guy walking into the same building Louis was heading towards. 

He realized that evaluating the next eight hours of work couldn’t be determined by a back... but at the same time, it could. As the instructor for Sharp’s Jet-Skis and Tutorials, Louis had to see a lot of shirtless backs. Some were awfully sunburned and flaky, but they didn’t compare to the ones that were covered in hair or strange marks or acne scars.

This one though... was neither pale nor tan, not rail thin but not bulky with muscle either. Instead, it had slight curves and had a tiny deposit of muscle overhanging the tight elastic of the low riding swimming trunks that the boy was wearing. Louis glimpsed tattoos speckling the guy’s arms, but barely had time to take in the guy’s entire body before it was stepping into Sharp’s.

Louis hastened, speeding up so that his flip flops made sharp little slapping noises against his feet, which were getting sprayed with dry sand. He made it inside, letting his eyes adjust to the darker and cooler room. Surf posters hung on the wall, a vending machine hummed in the corner, and Sal was currently behind the counter, talking to a mother who apparently trying to convince her teenaged daughter to go jet-skiing with her. The boy with the beautiful back was waiting behind her, in line. He took a half-turn to look at Louis when he stepped through the door, the bell tinkling.

Sal’s eyes cut to Louis. She managed to glare at him-- you’re late,-- she conveyed without reprimanding him in front of customers. Louis just winked at her, knowing he would be basically forgiven as long as he brought her some shaved ice during her lunch break.

Louis quickly slipped behind the counter with Sal. “... Tony will take you out,” she was telling the middle-aged woman. “Go ‘round back, he’ll get you your lifejackets and take you down to our dock.” The woman grabbed her daughter’s arm, smiling and thanking Sal as she walked out, teenager in tow.

The guy stepped forward once the woman was through the door. “Hi,” Sal welcomed him. “Sharp’s Jet-Skiing, what can I do for you?” she asked with warmth in her voice.

The boy smiled back and Louis felt his something in his gut tighten. Now that he could see the man- boy- guy?, he was a little... distracted. Sure, the boy had looked nice from behind, but that was no comparison for the total package. Firstly, the boy was tall, easily a few inches taller than Louis. His hair was dark and curled out from under a cap, and as the boy removed his sunglasses, green eyes made it on Louis’s list of “Reasons to Stare Politely at Someone.” The tattoos Louis had noticed were more prominent now-- more on his arms, his stomach, his chest, his everything. They made for a unique blend of light and dark patterned skin that Louis was trying not to notice. This is a client, he reminded himself. Still, all his nice, reasonable, logical thoughts were stopped with that smile. The smile that broke across the guy’s face and drew Louis’s eyes to the uber pigmented, “I’ve been eating a strawberry popsicle” red lips.

“I’d like to rent a Jet-ski for a few hours today, but I’ll need a little help learning to ride it.” The words were spoken slowly in a drawl that Louis could feel swirling in the air. The boy’s voice was so deep for someone who looked so young, just making him this perfect combination of youth and not so innocent. A man with a voice that deep knew things, things that Louis was trying very hard not to concentrate on.

Louis didn’t normally lose his cool over a customer, despite their efforts-- he’d faced his share of bikini clad teenaged girls with fake tans and too much jewelry-- but this one was different. To Louis, it seemed like the details of the boy’s body would add up to a dream. He looked like he’d be smooth to touch, he was muscular without being ripped, had tiny (and not so tiny) bits of art all over him, those perfectly curved shoulders, that mouth... that mouth... Fuck.

Louis bit his lip and focused his gaze on the vending machine by the door. Pepsi, he thought to himself. Snickers. Look at all those delicious cool drinks and chocolate bars and ignore the very handsome and attractive boy with the beautiful smile and beautiful body and God Louis this is your job act fucking professional chill out

“Sure!” Sal’s cheerful voice was only quietly echoing as a background to Louis’s thoughts. “I actually just had somebody join one of our instructors, but Mr. Tomlinson here is a great instructor too!” Her hand tipped in Louis’s direction as she talked about him, catching his attention. Louis managed to snap back to reality just as Harry looked over him oh eye contact fuck me i’m going to hell Louis smiled weakly and tried not to think about three minutes in the same room as this guy-- kid, practically, he only looked eighteen or nineteen-- had completely turned his brain to mush.

“Louis?” Sal questioned.

“Hmm?” Louis turned his body so that he could look only at Sal, no distractions.

“Mind taking this gentleman out?” Turning to the customer, she asked, “You said a few hours, right? How about three and a half hours?”

The boy nodded eagerly, pulling out his wallet to pay Sal, and then spoke directly to Louis. “I’m Harry,” he said-- still with that stupid grin on his face. “I’ve been wanting to try this since I moved to the beach, who moves to the beach and doesn’t jet ski, right?” he prattled. [Harry wasn’t blind. He couldn’t help the stream of words from his mouth... he always got this way in front of people he thought were hot. Like Louis. The man with golden skin and hair that was a billion different shades because the sun had obviously bleached it. The man whose ass had swung a little as he tipped his hips to the side to make his way behind the counter. The ass that stuck out a bit underneath his swim shorts that clung to it and ... okay, Harry should go now. Yup, Harry should just go wait outside for Louis to come and take him JetSkiing. Like a normal person.]

Louis just nodded and offered a thin lipped smile in return. Sal poked him in the side as Harry turned on his heel and headed out the door per Sal’s instructions. “He’s cute,” she said with a conspiratorial wink. “Earth to Louis? You’re supposed to be going with him, you know?”

Louis shot her an annoyed look. “Whatever you say, Sal,” he said as he too headed for the door. She just laughed at him.

Outside the building Louis immediately felt himself relax. It was already turning into a beautiful day, hot but sunshiney and just the way Louis liked it. Perfect weather for being on the water, and improving his own (very real) tan. Before he could even speak, Harry was there. “So, how do we do this? I’m not going to lie, I have no idea what I’m doing,” he admitted. Louis blinked. Harry hadn’t said anything out of the ordinary, but the way he spoke... Low and slow but managed to make what he said seem interesting.

Louis looked up at Harry (he had to look up, damn it, why was everybody else taller than he was?) to answer. “Well, first things first, let’s get you in a life jacket,” he said. “Follow me.” Louis led the way around the back of the building, where he unlocked a small storage closet. When he opened the door a faint odor of mildew and dampness seeped out. He grabbed a jacket and handed it to Harry, carefully strapping himself into his own. He couldn’t help the little smile that tugged on his face when Harry fumbled around. He had put on arm through a loop correctly, but somehow had managed to stick his other arm in the same one.

“Help?” Harry mumbled, a little embarrassed but still flailing around (rather cutely). Louis quickly reached out, guiding the boy’s arms through the correct straps and tightening the jacket to fit snugly.

“If you fall into the water, just let yourself float. But try not to fall off, it makes me look bad,” Louis said, only to make Harry laugh again. “Come on,” he said once both were securely in their life jackets-- Harry’s a bright yellow, his own a more reserved dark blue.

He led Harry down the dock, explaining proper procedure for getting on and off the jetski and getting all the boring details out of the way about what to do if he should fall off. When they reached the end of the dock, where a ladder dropped down to the machines, Louis felt himself grin, mirroring Harry’s excited expression. “After you,” Louis said, gesturing for Harry to climb down the ladder.

“You first!” Harry replied instantly. “I have no idea how to even get on one of these things,” he laughed.

Louis quickly lowered himself, easily scaling the ladder down. The jetskis bobbed gently in the water, tied to the pier. Louis let himself drop into the water with a light splash. He tread water, and looked up at Harry. “Just drop into the water, and then paddle over to a JetSki. And, uh, climb on?” He didn’t know how to explain, so he demonstrated. “Like this,” he said, heaving himself up. He grabbed the side of the JetSki and lifted himself up, feet scrabbling to give himself leverage . He swung one leg up and over and looked back up at Harry, who looked down at him a little worriedly. “Just come down, I’ll help you,” Louis called up.

Harry offered a small smile like he was trying to show that he was trying, and slowly began to climb down the ladder. However, he wasn’t as graceful as Louis, and when his foot caught on a rung, he accidentally ended up hanging on by just his arms, feet kicking out trying to find purchase. Louis’s hand went up to cover his mouth, as he tried to remain professional but letting a little giggle escape anyways. “Fuck you,” Louis thought he heard the grunted expletive right before a giant splash made him flinch backwards. Harry had apparently just let go of the ladder, choosing to drop into the water and getting Louis soaked in the process.

His head popped up-- the cap from earlier who knows where, dark hair still wavy but plastered to the sides of his head. He was, of course, grinning maniacally at Louis. “Okay,” he half panted half said, treading water to keep himself afloat despite the device he wore. “That was rude. Sorry.” 

Louis, without thinking, replied: “I hardly doubt that, Harry, as you are currently being very cheeky and grinning through your fake-” here he smirked,”-apology!”

Harry just shrugged. “You gonna help me out?”

“Swim over to a JetSki,” Louis instructed. Harry gave a weak doggy paddle towards the machine closest to Louis. “And grab on, and get your legs over it. Don’t worry, you won’t probably tip it.” Louis had easily straddled his own JetSki but Harry was having more difficulties... He had clung onto the sides, but every time he tried to lift his leg over the side, it would slip down or he’d accidentally let go. Louis felt a sort of sweet pity go through him as he watched Harry utterly fail to get on. He also felt a little pang of... something, as he noticed the way Harry’s muscles grew in definition as he stretched his arms out to pull himself over.

“Here, lemme help you...” he sighed, swinging off his own JetSki, sliding into the water with a quiet plop. He bobbed next to Harry. “Grab on,” he told the younger boy. Harry obliged. “Okay, now get your leg...” Harry lifted his leg, and as he did, Louis grabbed the other one, keeping it firmly in place on one side of the jet ski. “Grab the handle! Pull!” With a little effort, Harry managed to stay balanced and eased his way onto the JetSki. “Thanks, Mr. Tomlinson,” he said.

“It’s just Louis,” Louis found himself replying quickly. Of course he was this informal with everybody, he was an easygoing guy...

Within a minute, both boys were on machines. Louis flicked his ignition on, and the engine rumbled. A small wave rocked Harry’s JetSki as Louis’s drifted a bit. “‘Kay, now flick the toggle that is green, by your right hand,” Louis called out. Harry did and his machine came to life. “Now, gently twist your left hand. Don’t try to steer!” He said, a little panicked when Harry’s JetSki floated backwards, taking a hop over the water as it picked up speed. “Stop! Stop twisting!” Harry’s machine immediately stopped rumbling as loudly but continued to drift away from Louis and the dock. Louis sighed. “You’re gonna have to stick with me if you want to learn,” he called out to Harry. “Gently pull the right handle, get back over here,” he instructed. Harry’s machine sputtered a little, and Harry zig-zagged his way over to Louis. “Cut the engine... that button,” he said when Harry’s finger hovered over the appropriate control. Louis hopped back off his JetSki yet again, paddling over to Harry once he had secured his machine to the pier. “Stay still,” he cautioned Harry before climbing onto the boy’s JetSki.

Louis landed behind Harry, who was still leaning forward slightly to hold the handles. “Okay,” Louis started to explain. “I’m going to show you the basics first. Left is reverse, right is acceleration. The more you twist the handle, the more power you’ll give the engine, so you’re going to want to start with real gentle twists.”

Harry peered over his shoulder to look at Louis, and damn his eyelashes were dark and wet from his previous cannonball. “D’you mean to say I don’t know how to twist gently?” he smirked at Louis. Louis tried not to blush or seem flustered, trying only to return the banter.

“Why don’t you let me show you,” he offered, keeping any shakiness from his voice. Harry just grinned at him, turning back around to face the front as Louis reached around him. “I’m going to cover your hands, so that you get a feel for how much pressure to use and that way I can correct your steering as well,” he explained, letting his hands come to rest over Harry’s on the steering handles. He had to scoot just a little closer to Harry to reach his hands, and the front of Louis’s shoulders brushed Harry’s back.

Gently, he squeezed Harry’s left hand a little. He could just see over his shoulder-- which had little water droplets on it that Louis felt a little bit like licking off-- to see Harry’s tattooed arm, surprisingly long and reaching the controls. He twisted his wrist back, and the machine which had just been bobbing in the water purred and easily drifted backwards. Louis picked up Harry’s hand, to release the handle, and the JetSki stopped. They had moved about ten yards away from other JetSkis, giving them enough room to move forward, away from shore.

Before Louis could move to accelerate them, Harry was twisting back around, making his side brush Louis’s chest. A grin lit up his face. “That was so much easier with you!” Harry told Louis earnestly. “I wasn’t so terrified of flying off or hitting something or going too fast or drifting too far...” Harry was rambling again. He blamed it on Louis. Staring at somebody like that was bound to make them forget their train of thought or make them lose their power of speech. 

Louis smiled back. “This is just the start, it gets so much better!” He nudged Harry’s shoulder with his chin, pushing the boy to face forwards again. He kept his chin on Harry’s shoulder though-- just to see, the kid was so tall, what else was he supposed to do? But keeping his chin on Harry’s shoulder meant scooting forward a little, and that meant that Harry was basically sitting in between his legs, and Louis needed to stop thinking about that the logistics of sitting like that meant and the fact that his brain was currently deciding if it should short-wire because Harry was beautiful, short-wire because Louis’s hormones couldn’t be helped and Harry was sexy as hell, or short-wire because Harry was also so sweet and helpless because he was so terribly inept at doing things by himself. Like a little duckling or kitten or some adorable baby animal that need guidance... Louis didn’t know if he wanted to offer guidance or kiss him or...

He opted to keep his job and not hit on clients. (Even if the clients were cute boys who had nice arms and looked so fucking endearing, just having fun as they learned how to operate a JetSki.) 

Louis pulled back on the right trigger, shooting them forward. The JetSki jumped as they glided forward, picking up speed. Harry let out a strange whoop of laughter and some sort of word-- did he seriously just squeal yipee, what was he, five?-- and Louis tried to resist letting his left arm encircle Harry’s waist to hold on tighter.

“Leeeeet goooo!” Harry shouted over the noise of the JetSki. The wind was whipping his curls into Louis’s face, so Louis stopped the acceleration. The machine slowed down, settling and floating in the water, far away from the dock where they had originated.

This time when Harry twisted back, he was biting his lip. His pink-red “I look like I eat a gallon of cherries every morning” lip was caught under his teeth as Harry looked almost shyly at Louis. “Can I try it on my own?”

Louis nodded, feeling a bit melty.

Harry cleared his throat. “You’re gonna have to let me do the handles,” he mumbled, not breaking eye contact with Louis. Louis shook his head quickly, releasing Harry’s hands.

“Sorry,” he said, and damn his professionalism because now he couldn’t even talk or move his fucking hands because of the way some sweet guy was looking at him. He had nowhere else to put his hands though, he thought... sure he felt a little guilt, but the pleasure outweighed it as Louis gripped Harry tightly, scooting a tiny bit closer because hey, he didn’t want to fall off...

Harry whooped and squeezed the handle, and the JetSki was off with a lurch. Flustered Harry who couldn’t even move the JetSki gently was now letting them whiz across the water, a light spray hitting each of them in the face. Louis shut his eyes, enjoying the way that his chin still stayed hooked on Harry’s shoulder as they hit little waves.

Harry on the other hand had all his senses-- his eyes were wide open, staring straight ahead as he tried to just think “go straight, don’t let go of the handles, holy Lord those legs squeezing your hips-- go straight, don’t let go of the handles, oh my God don’t think about the way he is basically a koala bear and you’re the Eucalyptus tree, don’t kill Louis and yourself, just keep going, don’t flip the fucking JetSki, you gotta impress Louis if you plan on asking him to get ice cream later...”

Three hours later, Louis had yet to climb back onto his own JetSki, instructing technically finished. He’d stayed on Harry’s the entire time, and neither one of the boys had made any notion to have it differently. As soon as they had glided up to the ladder, Harry twisted back. “Sorry you didn’t get to drive or anything,” he apologized, looking up with big green orbs to try and look his sorriest for Louis.

Louis could only mumble “‘sfine,” and try not to look like anything about the last few hours had gotten him... bothered at all. Before he could swing off the JetSki and secure it so it wouldn’t be lost to the sea, Harry’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“I could make it up to you...” Oh God did his voice just crack, he isn’t smooth at all, what is he doing, why did he think he could ask out hot instructor Louis, God save him now, “... um, ice cream, I mean, I could get you an ice cream?”

Louis tried not to laugh because honestly that was just fucking sweet and who was he to laugh at beautiful boys who wanted to buy him ice cream? Professionalism be damned. He reached out an index finger underneath Harry’s jaw, bringing him closer.  
Harry didn’t think he minded being twisted to face backwards on a giant floating machine that he had just learned to operate... didn’t mind at all, as Louis gently pressed his lips to his. Harry just shut his eyes, leaned towards Louis, and tried to smoothly move his legs so that he could fully face Louis and lean into him. For the first time all day, he found a little bit of grace. He didn’t fall off the JetSki, and even managed to bring a hand up to run through Louis’s hair. He made a slight noise of discontentment when Louis broke this kiss, but could only laugh and lean forward to kiss him again after Louis said “by the way, that’s a yes.”


End file.
